Playing With Fire
by Thorn Hailglitter
Summary: He liked to play with fire. No, he wasn't a pyromaniac. He just liked fire. The way it felt as he swept his fingers across a burning flame. It felt good. It felt pure. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Severus liked to play with matches. Sev


Title : Playing with Fire

Author : Thorn Hailglitter

Rating : PG-13 (K+) ((This may change..))

Pairing : Bill Weasley/Severus Snape

Warning : Pyromaniac!Severus, Slash, and uh..um..flames.

Author's Notes : I found no Severus/Bill fics, and decided to write one.

Disclaimer : I don't own Severus and Bill, I just play with them. J. K. Rowling can have them back when I'm done, and I promise with the 50cents I have to my name to pay for any therapy they may need.

* * *

Summery :

He liked to play with fire. No, he wasn't a pyromaniac. He just liked fire. The way it felt as he swept his fingers across a burning flame. It felt good. It felt pure. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Severus liked to play with matches. Severus liked to play with fire.

* * *

"More Tea, Severus?" Molly offered him the tea pot, and Severus' eyes fell to the cup. It was more than halfway full of the bittertasting brew. Was the woman blind? "No thank you, Molly." He replied icily, staring at his more-than-halfway-full-cup. He could hear the soft whisper come from Molly's lips. The soft 'Oh' she made again as she scuttled away to try and shove the ward fluid down someone else's throat.

Severus tilted his head from his cup to see who else had come into the room. It was still occupied with the same wizards and witches as it was when he had entered. Remus John Lupin, Nymphodora Tonks, and Bill Weasley. Molly had bustled into the living room of the old Black House to serve tea to Mr. Black himself.

Nymphodora sighed, stiring her tea. Severus thought that woman had reached a peak of boredom where she would not stop stirring until her arm fell off. They were all waiting for Potter to arrive, then? Oh fine. Severus let his eyes flicker over the two others. Remus and William. No, not William. Not Mr. William Weasley who excelled at everything he did. Bill, Bill who worked at Gringotts with a fang in his ear and a leather jacket on his back.

His hair- it was unlike any other of the Weasley clan. It was Longer than even Molly's, tied back tightly with a silky black ribbon. His hair hung down past the nape of his neak. Red, a burning red. Not red like Ronald's, Not red like Charlie's, Red like flames.

"See something you're intrested in, Severus?" Bill asked him. Severus blinked once. Twice. He had been caught staring. This had been the second time since his stay. He grunted, which usually sufficed for an answer with this lot.

But his HAIR-

Severus forced his eyes to look back at his cup of tea. He took a small sip and savored the bitter taste. Molly came through, Sirius in tow. Severus would definatly watch his eyes around Black, need he be caught staring a third time with the mutt around. Thats -just- what he needed. Not.

Severus took another small sip, forcing it down his throat. What that tea needed was honey and sugar. Two teaspoons of sugar would work wounders with this. Molly may be able to cook, but Severus would never trust liquids other than sauces with the woman.

"Does he even know I'm back?" Sirius asked, plopping onto a chair nearby and tilting it backwards. Fall..please fall. The fates did not like Severus, and he doubted they would play their cards in his favor just this once.

No one answered Sirius. Sirius sighed, tilting his chair back further. Potter was taking forever to get there. For Merlin's sake. Two days of recuing and 3 days of rehabilitation and the Godson wasn't even informed. If Potter had been, he would have been there by now.

Severus found his thoughts drifting back to Bill's hair. Normally he wouldn't, he just -wouldn't-. It wasn't like him. But he was bored, with a boredom so harsh he could not muster a horrific remark. Good thing Mutt hadn't opened his flea-ridden mouth. Severus might be tempted. After all, he was bored.

Bill's hair looked so soft. Severus wanted to run his fingers through it, feel it, smell it, play with it. Bill's hair was like flames, and Severus liked to play with fire.

* * *

When Severus had been a young wizard at Hogwarts, merely second year, he had amused himself by the fire. One Slytherin had left muggle things by, one item in perticular, matches. The first time Severus struck one he was in awe. The flame danced on top of the stick before flickering downward. It began to lick at his fingers, burning them slightly.

Did Severus let go when the flame continued, burning him more? No. He watched it. The pain soon burned too much, and he threw the match into the fireplace, starting his first non-magical fire. Severus watched the flames in the fire, before sticking another match and watching the flames dance all over again.

He wasn't a pyromaniac, but he liked the flames. They were soothing.

If Potter (James, mind you) pushed him too far, he striked a match and touched it to his bare skin. Anywhere, his legs, arms, once his neak, but a mudblood called it a hickey, and he was forced to strike another.

Bill's skin looked so smooth to the touch. Maybe it was hot, after all, the man had red hot, soft, flames for hair.

Severus wanted to take up the old habit. Severus wanted to play with fire.

Author's Notes : Hmmkay, End of Chapter one. This will, Eventually, turn into a Bill/Severus fic. The inspiration comes from my being able to finally light a match properly. I don't -play- with them, I just light candles. There are alot of candles in my house. I hate it when the flames start to lick at my fingers. Two are burned at the moment, devolping small blisters. Severus, however, has a different fire in mind.

* * *

Will update soon,

Please Review

Flames will be used to Amuse Severus

Thorn Hailglitter


End file.
